A Christmas Kiss
by CyborgCinderella
Summary: A sweet, kinda sad Christmas oneshot. Judy has always been unlucky in love, but someone has always been there for her, always been able to make her smile. She never realised how she really felt about him, up till now.


_**Its christmas, so merry christmas! I started writing this a few hours ago when it was still christmas eve. **_

_**I **__**don't **_normally do one-shots, and I didnt have any planning or anything with this one I just wanted a sweet Judy/Bernard moment. I didnt want to go through the hassel of making an OC, since there was very little time and this just seemed to suit.

_**Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!**_

* * *

Judy glanced at the clock. It had been two hours since Santa's take off. The annual Christmas party was well in swing, the workrooms and offices dark and empty. She could hear the whoops and calls of ecstatic elves, drifting up with the music from the square. But for Judy, the most wonderful night of the year had been ruined. Once again, she had been deceived, tricked, taken in by some wink and the same damn charming smile that they all had. She had seen jack, her boyfr- her ex, whispering into the ear of some tart from the baking dept. It wasn't just her, it was also Lucy from research, and Nina from the N&N centre. And then there was Harold, from twenty years before, who did it as well.

Judy wiped the last few tears from her hot cheeks, feeling the icy wind sting her face. She pulled her fur-lined cloak tighter around her, wishing she had the courage to rejoin the party, at least there was warmth and hot chocolate there. But after the scene she had caused, and the looks they had given her, she couldn't stand to look at any of them.

They got with her because of her high position in the company, because she was a pretty face they could use to impress others, but ultimately not important. And she fell for it every time.

The sound of the door behind her opening caused her to start and turn away from the edge of the balcony. In the door way, holding two steaming cups of coco, was Bernard.

"Hey, Judy...you ok?" he asked, stepping out into the night. Judy half turned away, dabbing at her eyes with the lace edge of her sleeve, too aware of her blotchy cheeks, red eyes and the tiara that had been knocked lopsided over her intricately plaited hair. She tired to sniff indiscreetly, taking deep breaths as she looked over the courtyard. She felt Bernard's presence beside her and the clink of the metal cups being set down on the stone edge.

"Hi Bernard...yeah, yeah I'm fine. You shouldn't have come up here." she said, without looking at him, and cringed. Her voice was rough from crying, and still nasally. She picked up her cup of chocolate, sighing as she felt the heat seep through to her fingers. One sip of the creamy liquid warmed her to the core and even made her smile as she momentarily forgot her troubles as thought about the taste. There was a chuckle from beside her.

"Heh, I knew that would cheer you up"

Judy smiled wearily, looking up into the smiling face of Bernard. How could he still make her feel like things were always better than they were, after all this time, was still a mystery to her. She sighed contentedly, leaning against Bernard's warm arm.

"Thank you"

She felt him tense up then relax, and the two shared a moment in which they stood together, looking over the North Pole. Then he cleared his throat, as he always did when he wanted to say something important. But now, he seemed unable to find words

"I-I saw the fight...em...ah, sorry? You know none of it's true...what they said about you."

The cold air all around them seemed to invade Judy's heart once again as she recalled the shouting and accusations, and the sniggering from the elves that surrounded jack. It had been going on for weeks, it seemed, and everyone had known but her.

She stepped back , folding her arms, looking up into the sky.

"It doesn't matter now anyway... I just can't believe," she glanced back at Bernard, who had turned to look at her,"... did you know?"

He looked away, and she felt heat rise to her cheeks once again.

"You did? Bernard, of all people, I never thought you'd keep this from me! I- I cant-"

Bernard stepped towards her, and grabbed her by the shoulders, cutting her off.

"It's not like that, Judy!" he sighed, running his hands down her arms, "It just-I didn't want to see you get hurt...but I couldn't stop what he did... I could never stop them."

Judy looked up into Bernards green eyes, so full of concern, and recalled all the times he had come to comfort her, stood up for her, and made her smile. Every time after her heart had been broken, any time she was a little blue.

She had never thought, never realised. And yet...

They were so close she could see the snowflakes that clung to his curls and eyelashes, that she could smell his cinnamon scent.

She stood on tiptoe, and he leaned down, and they met in the middle. The kiss was soft and light and perfect, even with tears still drying on her cheeks. Judy felt her heart fill with an emotion that she didn't think could be possible on a night like tonight, a feeling like she was filling up with so much happiness she was about to burst.

Her hands slid around his neck and he pulled her close, almost lifting her off her feet as the kisses grew more passionate. When they finally broke away, Bernard traced Judy's cheek with the back of his hand and she held it there, unwilling to let the moment end, to walk away like it had never happened.

But there was no other way. She let his hand go, and began to walk away, to rejoin the party that she now knew she could be strong at. She was almost at the door when he called her name.

"Judy!"

She turned and saw him standing in the middle of the balcony, snow gathering on his hat, that half-smile she knew so well on his face. She bit her lip to stop the tears that were gathering.

" I-...just...Merry Christmas."

* * *

_**I don't really like this ending, but I had to make it sad because sad endings are easier and therefore faster. but i might come back to this one.**_

_**Should I? Please review and have a merry Christmas or whatever time of year you're reading this in :)**_

_**~CC**_


End file.
